<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand? by Theycallmepabo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635902">How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmepabo/pseuds/Theycallmepabo'>Theycallmepabo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Found Family, M/M, Spirits, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmepabo/pseuds/Theycallmepabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a witch born from nature spirits who was forced to relocate from his hermit cottage in the forest to a shared multi-story row house  in the bustling metropolis nearby, occupied by other magical city folk. Amongst his struggles to fit in to city life, he notices something intriguing about the freckled man that lives on the second floor...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Urban Witches</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might add more one shots of them or the other couples listed here in the future if people enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The freckled one looked remorseful again. Ever since Kei had arrived, the man had seemed forlorn. At first Kei assumed this was because of him, an outsider who practiced strange magic and filled his given room with moss and toadstools, leaving behind trails of them with each step of his sure footing. There was no doubt he was the odd one out amongst a found family of city witches. The comments were constant and tired. He tried to listen, but why should he? He was the one being kicked out of his home in the forest by the new developments. He was just minding his business! If the non-magical folk didn’t want anything to do with him then they should have left him alone, god damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kei, your staff is too tall, that would never blend in, especially with the purple crystal shining at the top! Here, look, if you cut the crystal into smaller pieces we can make them into jewelry instead. Non-magical folk won’t even blink twice~ No, you cannot have enchanted vines growing on it! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure these people really understood the nature of his magic. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>control </span>
  </em>
  <span>the moss, he simply welcomed it. His energy was grounded, and who was he to cut that connection? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kei, that hat is much too wide and tall; are you trying to attract attention?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A funny question for an ex-hermit, he must admit. If the humans in the city didn’t want to be attracted to his gaze then they should have left him exactly where he was, thank you very much. It’s not his fault all of these people had such drab taste. The inhabitants of the multi story row house always wore all black and spoke tensely about how much easier it is to blend in without flashy colors. Their tattoos, although all in plain black ink, were plentiful and intricate. He liked to look at them; at least these city witches had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Kei wanted was attention. The hat was large simply because the wider the brim the more lichen, frogs, and birds can stay in it. What was so wrong about that? He had to leave them behind when he was brought to the city, but he didn’t have any other hat to wear to focus his magic and he sure as hell wasn’t wearing one of the ugly black ones they tried to give to him. It wouldn’t be able to hold up even one frog, too flimsy. No, that wouldn’t do at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted his new house mates to be comfortable, and didn’t want to cause them any trouble. Hell, they were following the rules society put in place for their kind and were still being discriminated against. He didn’t mean to cause them any more stress, but he couldn’t change who he was. He was a different type of witch than they were, and there was nothing he could do to change the way his magic moved through him and out into the world. He was born from a wish on a warm, sunny day sometime 31 years ago deep in the forest. He’d been nurtured by the very moss that grows resolutely under his steps, weaned by the babbling brook that still rings in his ears and rushes through the blood in his veins, and mothered by the moon herself. His kind were rare yet persistent. He doubted any force on this Earth would be able to wipe them out. Even if they did they would just be reborn, from more wishes, brooks, and moonlight anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witches here who had welcomed him, albeit with some exasperation, were a different type of magical user. They had lineages of magical ancestors who had passed down their practices generation after generation. They had books and cards and crystal balls. Kei never had a book to learn from. Lore and spells were passed through him as he grew with every passing wind, whispering into his ear. He’d memorize them and sing them back, over and over. He’d thought to himself, while looking out the foggy window down at the bustling city below, that maybe he should write them down. The wind doesn’t blow the way it does out in the meadows and forests, it stagnates, and his heart ached at the thought of himself forgetting the incantations the spirits had taught him. He hadn’t heard it speak to him in weeks. There would be nothing to remind him of them as he grew old. No, that wouldn’t do either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was often amazed at what the city witches were able to do, what they could create and control. Kuroo, one of the oldest there, could turn his whole body into that of a black cat, a perfect copy. Kei couldn’t believe his eyes the first time he saw it. He could always attract animals to him, and he was pretty good at camouflage through changing his clothing, but his body could never be altered in such a drastic way. His partner, Daichi, had created an intricate home defense system to ensure any witches that stayed with them would have a safe place to come back to. Magical energy was amplified within, but not a drop of it could be detected from outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei was sure that the man with the silver hair, Suga, could feel every emotion inside of him. He always knew things he shouldn’t, and his words seemed to soak themselves inside Kei’s skin, soothing him even when he wasn’t aware he needed any comfort. His boyfriend, Oikawa, had a control over other’s energy that Kei couldn’t help but be wary of. The first time they met, Kei’s magic was so amplified that flowers started growing around him, all the way across the room to tickle at Oikawa’s ankles. Oikawa’s eyes sparkled with mischief then, and Kei had a feeling that out of all the witches here, Oikawa could cause some serious trouble if he set his mind to it. He’d never been able to control himself; maybe that’s why Kei was so unsettled by their interactions, knowing that someone else had control over things he never really could, even control over himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was just a little younger compared to the rest of them, probably in his early twenties, and spent most of his time writing alchemic reactions and scribbling out series of ancient runes on his walls and floors of the attic. He was quiet, yet sharp, and Kei saw a discerning eye in him that reminded him of himself. He knew if he had been raised in this type of environment, he would have grown up cold as well. It had only been a few weeks but Kei could already feel himself hardening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was different from the rest. He wasn’t easy to read at all. His energy was strictly internal, locked up deep inside, hidden away. Kei often found him alone in the library, or swirling his tea spoon around in circles at the table with his magic as he gazed ahead, absentmindedly. When he was caught alone, he looked forlorn, some mixture of abandoned and hopeless. But when he noticed someone come in, or was around others for meals and activities, his smile was bright and his eyes were soft. He didn’t need to feign happiness, but Kei had a feeling his brightness dampened somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His demeanor pulled at Kei’s chest uncomfortably. Yamaguchi was mild, harmless, but Kei’s energy couldn’t keep still at the sight of him. It churned his stomach, pushed and pulled at his lungs until they ached, and caused his head to spin. Kei couldn’t tell what it was that drew him in. It left him a bit uneasy, but not the way that being around Oikawa’s presence did. It made Kei itch with an urge to...help. He didn’t know why he thought it was something that needed fixing, or if Kei was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>able </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, but he had a feeling deep in his chest that he was meant to be here, meant to help him. Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The normal bustle after dinner was dulled by Kei’s thoughts as he stared at the man from across the room. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed him yet, if he did Kei would turn away and pretend his gaze was fleeting. Kei tore his eyes away, without even getting caught, and grabbe at his plate below, making his way to the sink. Kuroo had levitated his over to where Kei was standing, Kei reaching out for it as it made its way into his long, calloused fingers. Kei had always found cantrips like that meaningless, but these city witches loved them. They were always making this float, that spin, those transfigure. Kei couldn’t be bothered. They were always rushed, hurrying to get back to their lists of things to do that day. What could they possibly be doing that was so important? Washing the dishes himself gave him a moment of peace. He could feel the water dance through his hands as he worked. Why would they ever want to miss that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His dedication to cleaning up after meals almost makes up for the fact that he leaves little patches of moss all over the house,” Oikawa grinned from behind him, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the moss feels good! It sure beats the old, cracked wood floors we were used to. The splinters were the worst,” Kei wondered if Suga meant it.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well my feet may be grateful but if my room gets infested by any sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bug</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and I are gonna have to have a talk,” Oikawa’s face was still scrunched up in disgust at the thought of insects living in the floor of his bedroom when Kei heard a soft, familiar voice creep its way into Kei’s head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, he’s all bark.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suga. Oikawa didn’t bother him, though. Surely Suga knew that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei finished up soon after. For as rowdy as this group of witches could get, they didn’t make that much of a mess, exempting the state of Kenma’s bedroom of course. He walked up the spiral steps along the side of the building, stopping to admire the stream of moonlight reflecting off the banister from the small window to his left. He cupped his hands and held them out, grinning to himself as his fingers tingled in its presence. He continued forward up the stairs, staring down intently at the piece of moonbeam he’d managed to capture in his hands. It swirled around slowly, its milky texture sparkling faintly against his skin as he made his way to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” a small voice called out from the hallway ahead of him. Kei looked up to find Yamaguchi staring at him, head cocked to the side slightly from amusement and curiosity. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and he had already changed into his night clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhh. It’s a moonbeam. Just a piece of it. From the stairs,” it all sounded silly now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with it? Put it in a jar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I couldn’t. It doesn’t belong to me, I’m just holding it. It’s allowing me to. Here, look,” Kei walked forward with intent, holding out his cupped hands for Yamaguchi to see more clearly, “Go ahead, put your hands out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi tentatively put forth his fingers, curling them inwards before pushing his palm up, creating a smaller, yet acceptable seal. Kei poured the light into the cup made by Yamaguchi’s hands and watched as the man’s eyes went wide as the shimmering medium circled his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pull in Kei’s chest tugged at him again with Yamaguchi’s words, he sounded so gentle and enamored by such a small thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moonbeam started to slip through the invisible cracks in Yamaguchi’s fingers, dissipating outwards into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi let out a small gasp, looking worriedly up at Kei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, look,” Kei moved his hands up, gently wrangling the moonbeam back into a small ball of light and placing it back into Yamaguchi’s hands. This time he left his hands underneath Yamaguchi’s, holding his cupped hands from below, “She’s just shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi smiled, and his cheeks lit up one or two shades of crimson at Kei’s words and actions, “Like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei opened his mouth to respond but wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. The glow from the moonbeam lit up Yamaguchi’s freckles, reflecting speckles of blue and white that sparkled in its light. It suited him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must like you, she’s calmed down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei wanted to be pleasantly surprised by this event, but his mind trailed off at the implications of what this could mean. It was unusual for spirits such as this one to feel so comfortable in the hands of a witch of a different upbringing. While it was typical for city witches to ask the moon for help with certain spells, it was abnormal for pieces of the nature spirits themselves to allow such physical maneuvering from those who were not born from the Earth. The wind would whisper often to Kei growing up of all the times the spirits had been tricked and abused by such users, and that the connection they could have had was severed long ago. Was it Kei’s presence that had convinced the moonbeam to stay? Was the spirit simply enamoured by Yamaguchi’s gentle holding for this small moment? Or was it something else entirely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do we do with it? With her, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei let his hands go from underneath Yamaguchi’s, half expecting the spirit to leave with him. Warmth from Yamaguchi’s hands faded as he let his hands down, squeezing his own slightly at the small tingling sensation that lingered between them, probably due to the spirit’s energy he told himself. Kei stepped forwards, over Yamaguchi’s shoulder, and reached for his bedroom door. He gave the sturdy wood a small push, swinging it open a quarter of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei gestured inwards, “You have a window, you can let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi glanced up at Kei nervously before turning his back to him and walking towards his bedroom window. Kei smiled to himself at Yamaguchi’s careful walk. There was really nothing to be nervous about, so Kei was captivated by the image of a man holding the smallest piece of moonbeam with such concern. As Yamaguchi stepped into the moonlight, the spirit disappeared into it, as seamless as when Kei first picked it up on the stairs earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone!” Yamaguchi looked back at Kei, panic in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the look on the man’s face, “Yes! Yes, of course. Isn't that what you wanted to do? Return her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looks mildly confused, “I mean, yes. But, she doesn’t need me to...open the window?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei cocked his head to the side, it really seemed sometimes that he had the hardest time understanding how these people thought, and obviously they had a hard time understanding him in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the rest of the moonbeam is inside, Yamaguchi, she joined them here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean she </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives </span>
  </em>
  <span>here?!” Yamaguchi’s face contorted into mild shock, “Always?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could just...pick them up. Can they...hear me? See me? Oh god, I would have cleaned up!” With that, Yamaguchi took a pair of lounge shorts that had been balled up on the floor, positioned casually so that the moonbeam from the window illuminated a third of it, and threw them over to his hamper a few feet away, leaving the rectangle of light undistorted on the wooden floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei stood there for a few moments and watched as the witch furiously started tidying his bedroom, for no reason really since Kei never knew a spirit to care about the tidiness of the bedroom they so happen to land in. Most are too preoccupied with looking up back at their mother and focusing on their shine to care about humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s content and curious demeanor changed rapidly as he noticed Yamaguchi’s concerned face. It was different, and Kei’s stomach tied itself into a knot while his mind attempted to place what it was that was off. The similar urge he got when spotting Yamaguchi’s forlorn expression around the house crept back up again as he stared at the man’s dulled freckles. An urge to do what? What could Kei do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei walked over calmly, grasped Yamaguchi's wrist, and guided him away from looking at the small mess of the man’s room. They ended up standing by the window, Kei successfully pulling Yamaguchi into the moonlight. Kei’s eyes looked concerned and pierced deep into Yamaguchi’s, who lifted his foot slightly in order to take a step backwards but was stopped by a strong hand on his lower back. Yamaguchi’s hands reached forwards to steady himself on Kei’s arms as he leaned back slightly away from Kei’s discerning gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s voice came out barely a whisper, “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s head cocked to the side again as his squinted eyes remained in their confused state. Yamaguchi’s eyes flicked downwards at the sight of Kei’s hand slowly moving upwards towards his face, following it up until it managed to cup his right cheek before gazing back at Kei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ts-Tsuki?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man brought his other hand up to cup the other side of Yamaguchi’s face, quicker this time, seemingly ignoring Yamaguchi’s words entirely. He continued to stare down at Yamaguchi’s face, slightly tilting Yamaguchi’s head back and forth with his hands as he looked closely at something across his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what seemed like time had stopped, Kei pulled his head back, face relaxing into an expression that Yamaguchi couldn’t quite place. Realization? Wonder? Admiration? His hands still lingered softly on Yamaguchi’s cheeks for a few long seconds before Kei let them fall to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize. I shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. Well...um, actually, what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late, I should let you get back to bed. Goodnight, Yamaguchi,” Kei moved his legs quickly, one in front of the other, as his mind buzzed with this new and confusing information. Unsure how to handle it, he escaped to his overgrown room, pushing aside the stubborn vines entangled behind his door before shutting it. The sound of Yamaguchi’s door shutting from across the hall was gentle, easing the apprehension in Kei’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei was up early the next morning, he walked the house quietly, deep in thought, before settling himself in the small library on the third floor. The other witches typically used the larger one on the second floor. The books were more relevant, and there was enough room for proper diagrams to be drawn and reused by those who frequented it. Kei had no use for such materials, and appreciated the solitude that typically came with inhabiting this space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I might find you here,” a small yet content voice rang out from the arched doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamguchi walked in, a grin on his face, and sat in the chair the closest to where Kei was at the head of the long table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you writing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s heart relaxed at his words just for a moment, knowing full well that Yamaguchi was stalling before asking him what he really wanted answers to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s words were slow, unsure, “Lessons. Stories. Songs. Spells. Everything I can remember, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stayed quiet as Kei’s hand paused on the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that...it’s a lot harder to hear the wind here. Even on windy days! I just don’t understand this place. A part of me hopes that someday I will and another part of me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopes you’ll never quite fit in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei nods slowly, not making eye contact, before continuing with, “I just don’t want to forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just you, Tsuki. There are people all over this city who feel like they’re stuck, regardless of magic powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei looked up from the page of spells and into Yamaguchi’s eyes, “Do you feel like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time,” Yamaguchi gave a small smile, worried that otherwise his sentiment would come across as despondent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something personal, Yamaguchi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi didn’t look surprised, his eyebrow lifted up as if he knew Kei would ask such a question, “Ah, long story, but I don’t mind. I figured Kuroo would have already told you everything, he has a habit of disclosing information without realizing what he’s doing. My story’s nothing too exciting, really. When my parents found out what I was, they put me up for adoption. I was too young to remember them so it never really bothered me. No one wanted to adopt a witch, we all knew I’d be there until I aged out. They kept it hush but everyone knew what I was, I heard the whispers. Then one day when I was about thirteen, Shimada, the landlord here, came and adopted me. He must have found out I was a witch; I don’t know how, people talk I guess. I’ve lived here ever since. Daichi and Suga were already living in rooms when I came. They’re a few years older and we’ve always been like siblings, I’ve known them now for over a decade and they’ve always been there for me. City witches aren’t as cold as you think, Kei. We take care of each other. And we’ll take care of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei didn’t smile at the last sentiment, too distracted by Yamaguchi’s story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have records of your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi scoffed and raised his brow with a smile, “All of that, Tsuki, and that’s where you’re stuck? Uh, no I guess I don’t. But it’s not that hard to figure out what happened, I had powers and they didn’t want to deal with it. I’m not mad about it, Tsuki! I really don’t mind. I ended up with a big family that loves me. My life hasn’t been hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Tadashi, everyone here does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei nodded before continuing, “Forgive me, but I don’t think that’s what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looked confused and mildly annoyed. His mouth opened, clearly about to respond before Kei finished his thought, “I don’t think you had parents, not the kind you’re imagining. You feel trapped, yes? Your energy swirls inside, in here,” Kei pointed to Yamaguchi’s chest, “and you can’t seem to release it properly. I bet you’ve tried to learn from every witch in this building for years but you’ve never been able to do things the way they can, to release your energy in its full potential.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?!” Yamaguchi’s face looked angry, but he made no movements to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Tsuki,” there was hurt in Yamaguchi’s voice, “you can’t teach me anything they can’t. Our magic isn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. It’s the same. Our magic. You just haven’t been able to listen to it. Not here, not in this city. No one taught you how to use it. They taught you how to use theirs and it never worked, did it? I saw it, Tadashi, I saw your energy. Just briefly last night, in the moonlight. It comes through here,” Kei brought his thumb up to stroke Yamaguchi’s cheek, “and it’s nothing like theirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei wasn’t sure if his words angered Yamaguchi, confused him, or overwhelmed him, but Yamaguchi’s eyes welled up as they stared at each other in silence, a large tear falling down his right cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Kei asked confidently despite being aware that he was asking a lot of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi didn’t answer him out loud, but nodded his head up and down before letting a couple more tears fall as he shut his eyes, wiping them away quickly before staring back at Kei as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna read this one here,” Kei pointed to the paragraphs of cursive inked text he had written in the battered notebook, “it was the first one I ever remember hearing. It helped me open myself to the energy inside of me. I knew myself a lot better after I listened to it. I don’t know if they’re individualized...or if listening to me read it won’t count, but I want to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looked unsure, but nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei looked down nervously, out of character compared to his usually composed and confident demeanor that Yamaguchi was used to. He read a sentence from the book quickly, eyes staring down at the book, before shaking his head and turning his body away from the book towards Yamaguchi. He looked into his eyes, with concern and determination, before taking his face in his hands as he did the night before. Kei started over and spoke slower this time, reciting the spell from memory. Yamaguchi’s eyes began to shut and his head leaned forward after the first couple sentences, as if his stomach hurt or his chest was tight. Kei continued at this cadence and meter, afraid that if he didn’t stick to the original rhythm it would fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei finished the first stanza and Yamaguchi let out a small, sharp gasp, eyes still shut. Kei wasn’t sure if he was in pain, he himself didn’t remember any of these incantations hurting, but figured if there was something truly wrong Yamaguchi would tell him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei neared the end and Yamaguchi’s head was now lax and leaning back, Kei’s hands the only thing keeping it somewhat upright. A faint glow began to emanate from Yamaguchi’s outline, and his freckles emitted small beams of light outwards, barely a needle in thickness but bright enough to contrast against the dim light of the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi’s hands came up to weakly grasp at Kei’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei closed his eyes as he began to finish the last part, afraid that Yamaguchi’s energy and voice would distract him from finishing the incantation properly otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei’s voice stopped naturally when he reached the end, the room returning to its original silence. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Yamaguchi’s relaxed face still resting gently in Kei’s hands. Yamaguchi’s eyes were still closed, his mouth forming the smallest smile, as if he was fast asleep and dreaming. Kei didn’t want to wake him from whatever it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open on their own, meeting Kei’s, before glancing down at his hands, turning them side to side while admiring the faint glow coming from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m…” Yamaguchi’s eyes were transfixed below, still looking at his turning hands. Kei brought his hands up again to cup Yamaguchi’s face, pulling his chin up and into Kei’s eyes instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were born from stardust, Tadashi,” Kei whispered softly, letting his thumb ripple through the rays coming from Yamaguchi’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s chest swelled at that, and the small beams of light coming from his freckles grew stronger and brighter as he smiled lovingly up at Kei. The energy swirling around in his chest that he’d always referred to as anxiety felt productive now, as if it knew where to go and what to do. The weight on his chest felt like it had been released into the universe, restoring some balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can...can you do that again, Tsuki? All of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kei paused before answering, looking into Yamaguchi’s expecting eyes that seemed to sparkle with something new now. He reached out for Yamaguchi’s hands, taking them comfortably into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, as many times as you’d like.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you'd like! Hope you enjoyed~</p><p>I might add more one shots of them or the other couples listed here in the future if people would like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>